Into the Labyrinth
by TheMadHatterandMarchHare
Summary: Step inside a world where imagination soars, goblins are a man’s best friend, and where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems. Labyrinth/TinMan crossover
1. Prologue

_Into the Labyrinth_

_By: TheMadHatterandMarchHare_

_Summary: Step inside a world where imagination soars, goblins are a man's best friend, and where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems_._ Labyrinth/TinMan crossover.  
_

A/N: Well hello! This is my very first fanfic which was inspired by the magical movie that is Labyrinth. I spiced it up by adding characters from my favorite show at the moment, _Tin Man._ By the way, the characters might be a little OOC but I worked hard on this and I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: I do not and will not ever own Tin Man, Labyrinth, Wyatt Cain or Jareth. Darn…

**Chapter 1: Prologue:**

The open window let a warm summer breeze sweep DG as she stared out of it while sitting in a comfortable black couch hidden from everybody. It was a bright and sunny day in the O.Z and DG thought that the weather was taunting her. She was currently in a secluded corner in the library hiding from Tutor and Wyatt Cain. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. She sighed, she had been thinking about all the changes that have happened so far. It had been 3 annuals since the Sorcerer's demise and things had been going well throughout the O.Z.

A few months after the battle, Glitch received his brain back. The Royal Family had hired famous alchemists from around the land to help Glitch. The process was long and grueling but it was a success. Of course, Glitch had to go to a rehabilitation center along with a few other people who had lost their brains and got them back to heal.

DG was quite worried that Glitch would become stuffy like Ambrose used to be. Her worries were quickly diminished when she saw that Glitch and Ambrose were both combined into one being. She would see Ambrose come out when he was needed for his political views and brilliant inventions, while Glitch would come out to entertain DG and Azkadellia. Everyone else called him Ambrose but only DG, Cain, Raw, and Azkadellia were the ones who are able to call him Glitch.

Raw had stayed with DG for a few weeks until he decided that he had to return to his people. He became a sort of father figure towards Kalm, and he recently became in charge of his people who were in need of a strong leader just like him. Raw couldn't have been anymore happier.

Wyatt Cain was appointed as DG's bodyguard after her parents congratulated him for his efforts on protecting their angel and he had agreed to protect her as long as he lives. He still kept in touch with Jeb, who was currently dating a blonde guild fighter who he had met a while ago. Everyone could tell that Cain was a lot happier now even though he really didn't show it. DG and Cain became really close and you couldn't see one without the other hot on her heels. People always smiled when they heard the playful banter between their princess and the tin man. It was good to hear laughter in a time of reconstruction.

Speaking of reconstruction, Azkadellia was a whole different story.

After the Sorcerer's downfall, Azkadellia decided to step down from the throne and let her mother rule for the time being. When she was ready, she would retake the throne. However, she still played an important role in the reconstruction of the O.Z. She visited places throughout the land and helped out as much as possible. She was slowly gaining trust from the people but she knew she had a long way to go. Everyone could see that Azkadellia was slowly coming out of her shell and turning into a very sweet, gentle and beautiful woman-the same one that had enchanted hearts in her childhood years.

However, she had left her place in the heart of someone close to her before the Sorcerer had possessed her.

The fire that had dimmed between the elder princess and the queen's advisor was beginning to light up again. When the Queen offered him his position back as her advisor, he kindly declined but asked if he could become the bodyguard of Azkadellia, which the Queen happily let him take.

Glitch had become Azkadellia's rock; he had helped her cope with the aftermath of the Sorcerer's possession. They started hanging out a lot and he would hold her and whisper loving words when she would break down. The friendship they developed, built into a more intimate relationship. You could tell that both were madly in love with each other, just like how they used to be in love with each other in more innocent times. Glitch was the perfect medicine to cure Az's depression and loneliness. They were each a perfect piece to each other's puzzle. An annual later, the couple married in an elegant and public ceremony. Az glowed in her stunning white gown while Glitch shined in his clean cut tuxedo. It was a wedding to remember. Another annual passed and they had their first child who they named: Toby Ahamo Gale.

Toby was a very cute baby to say the least. He had his mother's hair and eyes, but you could tell that he was going to have Glitch's sense of humor and Ambrose's genius mind. Az and Glitch loved their baby so much you could tell that the baby had impacted both of their lives in a good way. Everything was at peace in their world.

Of course, not everything was peachy in DG's world.

People still had a slight distrust on the eldest princess. Due to that distrust, DG was usually the one stuck babysitting Toby in case Az and Glitch had to go to important meetings with the council. Az only trusted her sister with her baby and no one else, not even the guards.

DG hated that sometimes.

She loves Toby, she really does but he could be such a pain sometimes. Az didn't even ask her if she had any plans, she simply left him in her room and told her that she would be back later. She felt like she was being shunned while Toby was bathing in the glory.

Even her parents didn't let her have a say in babysitting Toby. They simply told her that since she wasn't going to be Queen, she should help out her sister who was busy learning and reconstructing the O.Z. Nobody cared what she had to say anymore, she was just stuck with babysitting duties while her friends and family could go out and not have a worry in the world.

**It wasn't fair!**

Cain had laughed at her when she first told him how unfair it was. He said that Az had a lot more responsibilities than her and to just suck it up and deal with babysitting. She had yelled at him and had run away. Since she was in a sour mood, she decided to skip her lessons with Tutor and just be by herself for the day. The library seemed like the perfect option to hide.

She had been currently sitting in the black comfy couch for the past hour and she was getting really bored. She decided, that she should just read a book to pass time and boredom. She knew her mother would kill her once she found out she had skipped lessons, but she couldn't care less.

The library was huge, to say the least. It was decorated with elegant chairs, couches and portraits of the Royal Family and a big chandelier was the main attraction there. All the books were placed in high book shelves that were always clean and orderly and the walls were a light blue and white color. Around the library were clocks strategically placed in case someone forgot how long they had been in there. The library had a very homely feeling that DG loved plus, it was a good place to hide from a wise teacher and a sharp tin man.

She got up from her comfortable position and slowly walked towards the many bookshelves in the library. She walked around through many aisles, not sure which book to get. She didn't want anything boring or cheesy. She wanted something that would definitely spark her interest.

As she turned the corner, a small book fell out of a random shelf and hit DG in the head. "Hey!" DG said and looked around to see if someone was following her. She was all alone. _Maybe it wasn't placed right_thought DG, _oh well, might as well put it back where it belongs._

She crouched down to reach for the book and got back up and looked at the book. It was a small book with a reddish cover. The title however, sparked her interest.

_The Labyrinth_

She looked at the front and back cover of the book to neither see who had written it nor the date it was published. It simply contained the story and the title. At first, DG was a bit suspicious about the book. Why did it fall on her head? Why doesn't it say the author's name or when it was published? _Maybe this book is really old, and that's why it has no information. _She thought.

She shrugged it off and decided to give the book a shot.

She found a comfy blue couch and lazily laid down on it and began to read it.

* * *

"Give me the child.

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered,

I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen.

For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."

She frowned and then she repeated the last part again.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…"

DG sighed. She had become immersed with the book and had been trying for a long time to memorize the climatic ending dialogue. She had finished the book a while ago and was trying so hard to memorize the last part. She groaned.

_Damn. I can never remember that line_!

The last line was always the killer. She had memorized all of it except for that damn last line. She tried for a few more minutes, repeating the whole thing to see if her memory could be jogged. After a few moments had passed, she gave up. She opened the book and flipped to the last page and read the line.

"You have no power over me."

Now if only she could memorize that line. The old grandfather clock that stood in the corner chimed loudly making DG jump out of her seat and look around. Night had set in and all the stars were twinkling outside. However a few dark clouds were hanging around the sky. She did a double take. How long had she been holed up in the library? Had time really passed by that quickly? She hadn't noticed that she had spent all day in the library!

A frown had formed in her face before it quickly diminished and turned into a look of horror. She slowly looked at the clock and gasped. It was seven o'clock! She had promised Az and her mother that she would look after Toby at six o'clock!

"Oh no! Az and mother are going to kill me!" DG yelled as she ran out of the library toward her sister's chambers with the book in hand.

'_Well Az will probably kill me gently after mother has finished me off brutally.'_Was DG's last thought as she ran full speed to her destination making two guards fall on the floor as hurricane DG came by.

"SORRY! CAN'T STOP, GOTTA RUN!" yelled DG at the guards, who were groaning and holding their heads from being knocked to the floor by a very late princess.

Little did she know that a white owl had been watching her all day through a window….

A/N: Well there you go! This is my very first fanfic and I would appreciate reviews and criticism. I welcome both of them with open arms however I do not accept flames. I hope you enjoy this story just like I'm going to enjoy writing it! And here is a surprise:

I do have a poll where you get to vote for which guy should end up with DG!

Either…

Wyatt Cain or Jareth the Goblin King

I felt like spicing things up haha. So this poll will be open for a while and then we will see which guy ends up with our heroine!

Gracias!


	2. Make a Wish

_Into the Labyrinth_

_By: TheMadHatterandMarchHare_

_Summary: Step inside a world where imagination soars, goblins are a man's best friend, and where everything is not what it seems_.

**A/N: Hello again! I'm having so much fun writing this and thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Disclaimers: I do not and will not ever own Tin Man, Labyrinth, Wyatt Cain or Jareth. Darn…

_Previously: "Oh no! Az and mother are going to kill me!" DG yelled as she ran out of the library toward her sister's chambers with the book in hand._

'_Well Az will probably kill me gently after mother has finished me off brutally.'__Was DG's last thought as she ran full speed to her destination making two guards fall on the floor as hurricane DG came by._

"_SORRY! CAN'T STOP, GOTTA RUN!" yelled DG at the guards, who were groaning and holding their heads from being knocked to the floor by a very late princess._

_Little did she know that a white owl had been watching her all day through a window…._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Make a Wish**

"Where have you been sweetheart!" yelled Lavender Eyes in her stunning dress as DG came barging into Az's room taking deep breaths. DG had just made it to the room and her mother was the only waiting for her. Lavender Eyes had explained that everyone including the Royal Guards had been out looking for her for the past hour. DG cringed as she dropped the book she was carrying in Az's bed.

"I'm SO sorry! I've been in the library all day! I didn't realize what time it was until I saw the clock" said DG. _Oh no._ She noticed how her mother's face had narrowed when she told her she had been in the library. She was pretty sure that her mother knew she had ditched her lessons that day.

The Queen was about to open her mouth, when the door opened and in came the whole gang. Glitch, Az, Ahamo, and Tutor were dressed in elegant clothing while Cain was wearing his regular attire. Glitch was carrying little Toby who was sleeping in his father's arms.

"Little Sister!" shrieked Az as she ran up to DG and gave her a big hug. "Where were you? We thought you had been kidnapped or something! We thought that no one would be able to take care of Toby! I want an explanation right now!" She looked at the clock and realized that she had no time for an explanation, so she said "Well, no time for an explantion now, we have to go soon, we-" Lavender Eyes held up a hand which had silenced her eldest daughter.

"We have plenty of time, sweetie." Said Lavender Eyes when she gazed at Az softly but quickly hardened when her eyes landed on the youngest princess. DG gulped rather loudly. "Why weren't you with Tutor today?" she asked with an icy tone.

DG looked at Cain for support but he merely shrugged. She didn't want to bring up the subject on why she spent the whole day in the library. Besides, she knew that if she told them her problems about babysitting Toby and what not they would think she was being childish. Plus, fighting with her parents before an important meeting with the council wasn't in her agenda today. She looked at her mother.

"You wouldn't understand" said DG. Ahamo was about to reach for his daughter but she shrugged him off. "It's nothing, just go right now, and leave me alone with Toby." Lavender Eyes was about to protest but DG beat her to it.

"I just didn't feel like going to my lessons today okay? Sometimes, I'd like it if I could get some peace and quiet without being interrupted to do other things!" she snapped. "Just go, you guys are going to be late." She thought maybe they wouldn't go to the meeting and they would tell DG that she shouldn't have to baby sit Toby, but instead they just grabbed their belongings, placed Toby in his crib, hugged and kissed DG good bye and left. Cain stayed behind and turned his eyes to the princess.

"Well that didn't turn out as I had planned" said DG while Cain let out a small laugh. He walked over to her and stood in her front of her. She glared at him fiercely. "I know we are not in the best terms right now and I know you're upset because of all the attention that has been on Toby lately." She still glared at him and he chuckled. "Let's make a deal that I might regret later. Take care of Toby and follow whatever other things you have to do today and tomorrow, I promise to take you to Finaqua."

DG looked up at him in shock. Wyatt Cain was willing to take her out of the castle's safe walls? The Wyatt Cain? The sharp bodyguard and ex tin man? Wyatt was the type of bodyguard who would watch you like a hawk and if you ever stepped at least a foot outside he would drag you back in immediately going on one of his rants about how she could have been killed. She looked at his eyes. His eyes held a hopeful look and another look that DG couldn't understand.

She laughed. She couldn't be mad at Cain for more than a few hours and he couldn't be mad at her for that long either. A day out of the palace was music to her ears. Of course she wouldn't say no to this once in a lifetime chance! She nodded furiously at him. "You better keep your promise, tin man or I will make sure that Wyatt Jr. does not see another day."

He cringed while she laughed. "You really know how to wound a man's pride" he said while she smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and gave the princess a hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't get in to much trouble while I'm not around. Not that many people can handle your spunk, kid." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him. Another one of those other side traditions that he did not understand. He let go of her and started walking out of the room." Have fun at the meeting!" she yelled as Cain waved at her and closed the door.

Now she was all alone and with nothing to do, she decided to retire to her bedroom. Just as she was about to reach for the door, Toby began to cry. _Maybe if I don't move, he'll stop crying _DG thought but after waiting for a few minutes, his crying didn't stop. He had thrown something out of his crib and DG went to go pick it up. She stopped when she looked at what Toby had thrown. It was Lancelot!

Lancelot was a brown regular teddy bear that her robomom had given her on her 11th birthday. She had named him Lancelot because she was obsessed with the tales of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table at that age. Plus, the bear did look like Lancelot, in her opinion anyway. After things had settled down in the O.Z, she had asked her mom to make her a travel storm so she could go back to Kansas and bring some things back and her mom had let her go back. She had brought a few things back which included her most prized possession: a musical box that held a ballerina dancing with the soft tune of the music. She had found it in a small shop and immediately fell in love with it. She felt really drawn to it and she would remember how before starting the day she would listen to it and it would make her feel, _magical._

Sure, she's 23 years old and too old for a music box and teddy bear, but she had a very special place in her heart for both of these childish items. All her life she has believed in fantasy and she had one of the biggest imaginations in the world, according to most people. It was just a wonderful feeling to believe in something that was so out of this world. Only Az knew about Lancelot and the music box. She knew that if she told Cain about it she would never hear the end of it.

"So that's where you have been!" said DG as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Lancelot had been taken from under her pillow a few weeks ago and she immediately started panicking. She asked Az if she had anything to do with it but she looked at the wall behind her and said she didn't know.

"Wait a minute.." DG said. How in the world did Lancelot end up in Toby's crib? Only Az knew about him and she had been acting suspicious whenever she would bring up Lancelot. Then, it all clicked in her mind.

Azkadellia had taken Lancelot from DG's room and had given it to Toby!

DG was shocked and angry. How dare she! She knew how much it meant to her and now she went behind her back and taken one of the things she cherished the most. Az would never have done that if it wasn't for her _precious Toby._ She glared immensely at the crying baby boy in front of her.

**It wasn't fair!**

Toby was crying and DG was glaring at him. He wanted her to comfort him after he has completely brainwashed her family? Toby this, Toby that, she was getting sick and tired of hearing about Toby all the time!

The weather seemed to be agreeing with her as rain and thunder were heard throughout the walls of the room.

"What do you want?" snapped DG at the crying baby who was crying and staring at DG. "I'm not picking you up!" She went to the bed in Az's chambers and laid down. She noticed the book in the bed and it was taunting her. She would like to get away from it all but no she couldn't. Toby's crying was starting to give her a headache. When Toby cried, he would usually calm down if you told him a story. She stared at the cover of the book and thought about all the main characters in the story and immediately an idea formed in her head. Maybe she could scare the little brat, with a goblin bedtime story? She smirked and looked at Toby. "Fine! You want to hear a story? Well here it is!" DG yelled she got up and went up to Toby's crib.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose sister and mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave."

She walked toward the huge mirror in the wall and just stared at her reflection.

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!"

Inside Azkadellia's and Glitch's closet were a few unique characters sleeping. They had scaly grayish skin and could only be described in one word: Goblins. One of them woke up after he heard the young girl tell her story to the baby. He thought that today would be a boring day but maybe it would change tonight? He decided he couldn't keep all the fun out so he woke all of his friends up. "WAKE UP" he yelled while the others whined. He quickly silenced them and said "Listen!"

She walked back towards Toby very slowly and eerily, to make sure that she would be able to scare him.

"Say the right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!" But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of baby sitting the precious baby, and she was hurt by the neglect of her family and friends, and she could no longer stand it..."

Toby didn't seem to be scared by her though as he continued to cry. DG rolled her eyes "Alright already!" she said and she grabbed Toby and started bouncing him up and down in hopes that he would calm down. It didn't work. "Stop crying Toby!" she said but Toby wouldn't stop. She made him look at her and decided to continue her story "I'll say the words, if you don't stop it!" He just looked at her. "No, I don't think I'm allowed to say them, but hey, I never follow the rules!"

All the goblins in the closet gasped when she said that.

DG looked at Toby and started saying "I wish, I wish…"

The goblins were getting eager! "She's going to say it!" some shouted while others just kept on saying "Listen!" One of the slower goblins didn't really know what was happening and said "Say what?" All of the goblins immediately said "SHUT UP!" to the poor goblin who really had no clue on what was happening. The goblin who woke all of them up said "LISTEN! She's going to say the words!"

DG held Toby away from her and yelled "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"

All the goblins groaned when they heard her say that. "That's not it! Where did she get that rubbish? It doesn't even start with "I wish!" remarked one of the angrier goblins.

It didn't affect Toby one bit and the Goblin King didn't show up like she thought he might. "Oh Toby stop it! Ooh! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away!" she said.

The goblins looked at her in shock. She didn't know the words? "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! That's not hard is it!" one yelled while the others agreed with him.

DG had a far away look in her face and started saying "I wish, I wish.."

The goblins curiosity got a hold of them again and they were hoping she was going to say the right words. "Did she say it?" the slower one piped up and was quickly met with the words "SHUT UP!" from around the closet.

DG just stared at Toby for a while and decided that she needed to leave the room to blow off some steam if she was going to spend the majority of the night with him. She walked toward his crib, laid his crying self down, tucked him in and started walking out the door.

She stopped by the door ready to turn off the lights but seeing that Toby was still crying she decided to say something. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away..right now" and with that she turned off the lights and walked to her room.

Before she even took 3 steps out, she felt a cold fear creep through her. The hall had gotten really quiet and dark. The hall was too quiet in her opinion.

_Toby!_

She quickly went inside the room Toby was in and realized that she couldn't hear Toby cry from his crib. "Toby?" she whispered and then tried to turn on the light but it didn't do anything. The lights weren't working.

"Toby why aren't you crying?" DG said as she slowly neared his crib. She heard and saw movement in Toby's crib and she jumped. Her palms were sweaty and she was scared and praying that Toby was the one in the crib. When she reached the crib, she slowly grabbed Toby's blankets and pulled them. She gasped.

Toby was gone.

She stared hearing movement all around the room. She turned to her right and she could have sworn she saw figures moving. She looked at her sister's bed and saw movement as well. What was going on?!

The thunder boomed and roared outside and she saw a white snowy owl trying to get inside the room. She tried calling for one of the guards but she couldn't find her voice anywhere. She was staring at the owl curiously. All the movement in the bedroom didn't matter anymore, all her attention was mainly on the owl who was battling his way to get inside the bedroom. He won the battle as the window opened and in came the owl.

DG shrieked as the owl flied towards her, she was trying to hit the owl so it wouldn't harm her but it wasn't working. She covered her face in case it wanted to scratch it. In the end however, the owl flew toward the window but it changed shape.

DG slowly took her arms out of her face and noticed that the owl that was by the window before was replaced by a handsome blonde man.

"Hello DG" he said as he smirked at her.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I've been in a writing mood for a while so I'm hoping that I can update on a weekly basis instead of a monthly basis. I hope that this chapter was really well and I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.

The poll is still up!

Gracias!


	3. Into the Labyrinth

_Into the Labyrinth_

_By: TheMadHatterandMarchHare_

_Summary: Step inside a world where imagination soars, goblins are a man's best friend, and where everything is not what it seems_.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with finals (I made honor roll whoo hoo!) and the Pre SAT and a ton of schoolwork and dram. But, I'm good now! I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me:D

Disclaimers: I do not and will not ever own Tin Man, Labyrinth, Wyatt Cain or Jareth. Darn…

_Italics_Thoughts

* * *

_**Previously: DG shrieked as the owl flied towards her, she was trying to hit the owl so it wouldn't harm her but it wasn't working. She covered her face in case it wanted to scratch it. In the end however, the owl flew toward the window but it changed shape.**_

_**DG slowly took her arms out of her face and noticed that the owl that was by the window before was replaced by a handsome blonde man.**_

"_**Hello DG" he said as he smirked at her.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into the Labyrinth**

"Hello DG" he said as he smirked at her.

'What in the world?' DG thought as she stared at the man in front of her. He had on a black coat with tight black pants and gloves to match. He wore a long black cape as well. His hair was blonde and it looked like a mullet, but his hair seemed so _soft _she thought. He was definitely handsome in her opinion and those tight pants he was wearing left little to the imagination.

"Hey buddy, the 80's are over you know?" spat DG as she had to stare up at the man since he was considerably taller than her. Then she realized something. "Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked.

The man in front of her smiled. "You know a lot about me, DG. You know who I am, you've read my story haven't you?" he said as his eyes lingered on the small red book she had been reading all day. That didn't answer her question but then something clicked. Her eyes widened.

The man in front of her was Jareth, the Goblin King, the one who she had been reading about in her book, the man who had mysterious powers, and the man who had taken Toby.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" DG said as she saw Jareth smirk at her. "I want my nephew back, please, if it's all the same." Jareth just crossed his arms and said "What's said is said." "But, I **didn't** mean it!" DG snapped and Jareth cocked his head to the side "Oh, you didn't?"

"Please where he is?" asked DG hoping he hadn't hurt Toby. "You know very well where he is DG." The Goblin King remarked. "Please bring him back!" she said.

Jareth started walking up to her while saying "DG, go back to your room and act like nothing happened. Act like the Princess that you are supposed to be. Forget about the baby." He was now standing right in front of her. DG glared fiercely at him "I can't forget him! Are you insane?! He's my nephew and he may be a pain, but I want him back!"

Jareth just smirked at her and held up his hand. **"**I've brought you a gift." All of a sudden a sphere shaped crystal popped into his hands. DG noticed that it had something inside of it but she wasn't sure what it was. She hesitated before asking "What is it?" "It's a crystal. Nothing more." He said. Then he started moving the crystal up and down with his hands. If it was a different circumstance, then she would have asked him how in the world he did that. He started talking again which snapped her back to reality. "But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

"Do you want it?"

DG looked at the crystal. It was a very tempting offer and she was positive that if she was in the other side she would have taken the offer right away. However, now that she was in her real home with her real family and the best friends any girl could ask for, she didn't need anything else. She was happy with her life right now and sure it was full of ups and downs but she loved it. Right now she needed to get Toby back.

"I can't. I'm happy, I just want Toby ba-" DG started but Jareth interrupted her. "DG." The crystal he had in his hand had magically changed into a hideous looking snake that was tangled up in his hand. DG was a bit scared now as Jareth was glaring at her. He grabbed the snake with both hands and untangled it "Don't defy me." He said and with that he threw the snake at DG's neck.

DG shrieked as she tried to grab the snake but it transformed into a scarf and it fell down on the floor. She heard laughter all around the room and she turned around to look for the source. In the blink of an eye she saw goblins laughing at her and then disappearing. _Strange_ she thought and then she stared up at the Goblin King.

"You're no match for me DG" he spat. _Man, he's way too cocky_ thought DG as she glared fiercely at him. If looks could kill, the Goblin King would be dead by now. "I'm going to get my nephew back whether you like it or not. So tell me where he is right now!" The Goblin King looked taken aback at first. No one had dared defied him before. Usually people would take their dreams and not go after their family. He smiled at the girl. She had spunk, and he liked that.

Jareth walked back towards the window and pointed outside. "He's there in my castle." DG looked at him funny but walked towards the window and noticed that the scenery of the O.Z had completely vanished and she was now looking at a huge labyrinth where a castle lay in the center. "Do you still want to go look for him?" The Goblin King questioned the Princess. _Wait a minute; this place looks familiar_thought DG. _Oh right, the book mentioned this place. "_Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" asked DG as she turned around to look at Jareth. She blinked twice as she took in her surroundings. _I don't think I'm in the O.Z anymore. _She was no longer in her sister's room, she was pretty sure she wasn't in her own world anymore. She was in Jareth's world now.

"Turn back, DG. Turn back before it's too late." Jareth told her. _Way to be encouraging_ thought DG. "I thought we already went through this, I can't turn back. Don't you understand that I can't?" "What a pity."

DG looked at the labyrinth. It was huge! It was way bigger than the maze she had been through dozens of times in Finaqua. It was a big risk to go through this labyrinth but she knew she had no choice. She wasn't going to show him that she was being a weakling that's for sure.

"It doesn't look that far." DG said and gasped when she felt the Goblin King breathe right next to her ear. "It's further than you think." He said in her ear and DG tried so hard not to look at him and keep the chills she felt at bay. "Time is short" he said and he moved from his place. _Time?_ DG turned around to see that a clock had appeared out of nowhere and the Goblin King was pointing at the clock. DG noticed that the clock here was different than the clock in her world. This clock had the number thirteen in the middle and not the twelve.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your nephew becomes one of us... forever." As he said this he slowly started vanishing and once he was gone all that was heard was "Such a pity."

DG looked around to make sure that Jareth was really gone. Once she was satisfied she stared at the labyrinth again. Maybe she was overanalyzing how hard it was. It was probably a piece of cake! She made a promise to herself right there and then that she would bring Toby safe and sound…Hopefully before her family comes back and notices that they are missing. "Well come on feet." She said as she started toward the entrance of the Labyrinth.

As she was running down a path toward the labyrinth, she stopped as she noticed a sight she never thought she would see in her life. _Well, this is something you don't see every day_ DG thought. A goblin was currently peeing in a pond minding its own business. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at loud. She couldn't wait to tell Cain this! Unless, she got out of this alive of course.

_Maybe this goblin knows the way through the labyrinth! _

She didn't want to interrupt his 'private moment' but she knew that time was running out and she needed to start this labyrinth right away.

"Excuse me" DG said which made the goblin jump and he immediately zipped up his zipper while muttering under his breath _Excuse me! _The goblin looked at her. He reached up to her thigh and he was wearing brown shorts with a white long sleeve shirt (the sleeves were pulled back) and a brown vest. He had white hair and was wearing a brown cap. He gave her a glare and grabbed what looked like a bug repellent and started walking away.

"Excuse me" DG tried again "But I have to get through this labyrinth. Can you help me?" He simply ignored her as his attention was focused on a bug._Wait a minute_ thought DG _that's not a bug! That's a…FAIRY?_

DG thought that fairies didn't exist but seeing the small creature with white flowing hair, a white dress and white wings made her think twice about asking her mother if fairies really do exist in the O.Z. DG never told her real family this but there was a time when she was completely obsessed with fairies. She was around 11 years old and everything she owned had to be fairy related. Fairy book coverings, a fairy backpack, fairy pencils and pens, and even a fairy blanket! Once she was 12 she grew out of that phase but that didn't mean that she hated fairies. She still liked them and was very fond of them but not obsessed with them as she was in her youth.

"How sweet." DG said and she saw that the goblin was creeping toward the fairy. She followed him, curious about what he was going to do with the fairy. "57!" said the goblin as he sprayed what was inside his bug repellent at the fairy. The fairy squeaked and fell to the ground. "How could you?" DG said as she picked up the fairy with her hand. The fairy looked at her with wide eyes and DG averted her gaze toward the goblin. "You monster-" DG was about to say but gasped and dropped the fairy to the ground again.

"Ow! It bit me!" The goblin looked at her with a smirk on his face. "What'd you expect fairies to do?" questioned the goblin. "I thought they did nice things, like... like granting wishes." He merely scoffed at her "Shows what you know, don't it?" he said as he went after another fairy. "58!" "How horrible!" DG said and the goblin turned around.

"No, I ain't! I'm Hoggle. Who are you?" the goblin asked her. "DG" she told him. He just stared at her for a second and went back to spraying more fairies. "59!" "Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" DG asked and Hoggle just cackled. "Ooh maybe" he said as he took out another fairy. "60!"

"Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" DG spat. She was getting frustrated with Hegwart, or was it Hogwart? She shrugged it off as she heard him saying something. "Not if you ask the right question" he said._Fine, I'll rephrase it then! But you better answer correctly or I will beat you up until you turn into a troll! _DG thought.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" she asked and Hoggle stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Aah. Now that's more like it!" he said and he started walking past her and said "You get in, through there" he pointed at a wall and DG turned. Beside her two huge doors magically opened and smoke started coming out of the entrance._ This definetly reminds me of a scary movie_ thought DG.

"You really going in there are you?" asked Hoggle to DG and she replied with a yes.

DG walked towards the door and went inside the labyrinth. She looked at her left and saw two huge walls on each side and then she looked to her right and it looked the same. The labyrinth gave her a creepy feeling since it was dark and the walls were high and had an aura of darkness. Plus, it looked like the labyrinth wouldn't end at all. She shivered slightly.

"Cozy isn't it?" said a voice behind her and she jumped but relaxed when she saw that it was Haggle. He started laughing but stopped when he was in front of her. "Now then, would you go left or right?" he asked her. DG wasn't sure, both looked the same but she knew that one path lead to the castle. "I don't know, they both look the same. Hey, which way would you go?" asked DG.

"Me? Well, I wouldn't go either way." said Hoggle and DG just glared at him. "Well, if that's all the help your going to be then you can just leave!" stated DG and Hoggle just went up to her. "You know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth. Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion" DG said as she moved away from Hoggle but she heard him remark "It's a lot better than yours!" She sighed and said "Thanks for nothing Hogwart!" She heard Hogwart growl and then he hissed "It's HOGGLE and don't say I didn't warn you!" With that Hoggle got out of the labyrinth and closed the doors behind him, leaving DG all by herself in the labyrinth.

_Now which way to go?_

DG looked at both her left and right. She still didn't know which way to go but she had to decide fast. _Okay, I'll choose right! Let's just hope that I chose the right path. _Where DG's last thoughts as she slowly started walking towards the unknown.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Queen Lavender-Eyes gasped as she clutched her chest. _Something is not right _she thought. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Ahamo who saw his wife's distressed facial expression. "I'm not sure." Ahamo was about to reply until he heard his daughter coming towards them.

"Mother! What's going on?" asked Azkadellia as she went to hug her mother. Glitch, Tutor, and Cain stood next to them and were all wondering what was going on. "It's probably nothing dear; I..I just feel strange." Everyone looked at her with worry in their eyes. "Maybe you are coming down with something?" suggested Ahamo but the Queen told him that she was pretty sure she wasn't.

The meeting they were supposed to go to hadn't started yet and they were all currently seated in a waiting room while everyone else was arriving. Politicians, Militants, and very influential people were meeting to discuss the issues that the O.Z was facing today. Raw had told Glitch that he was coming to the meeting with a few of the Viewers but they had yet to show up.

"I have a feeling that something bad has happened but I don't know what it is." The Queen told the people who were crowded around her. "What do you think it is?" Azkadellia asked her mother who was looking at her mother with a mixture of fear and worry. Lavender Eyes was about to reply when Raw came over to the group. He was about to say hi when he felt everyone's of emotions f but he mostly felt the Queen's emotions.

The Queen looked at Raw and asked him "Raw, gentle viewer, I feel as if someone has taken something away from me. Like something bad must have happened but I'm not sure what it is." Raw looked at the Queen and he grabbed her hand. That's when Raw felt it too.

"Raw sense that something bad happened, Raw not sure if Queen will like this news." Raw said. The Queen was about to ask him what he meant by that when two guards came rushing towards them.

"You're Majesty! Princess DG and Prince Toby are missing!" yelled the guard.

* * *

In a castle, a man with blonde silky hair was watching DG walk through the labyrinth through a crystal and then watching her family's reaction toward her disappearance in another. _This is going to be very interesting. _He thought as he held Toby in his lap.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

_A/N: Whoo hoo! Another chapter has finished! Oh boy what's going to happen next I wonder? This is so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it!! The pole is still open so who knows who the Princess is going to end up with? _

_Review!!!!!_


	4. Magic Dance

Prologue:

_Into the Labyrinth_

_By: TheMadHatterandMarchHare_

_Summary: Step inside a world where imagination soars, goblins are a man's best friend, and where everything is not what it seems_.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with schoolwork and such but hahahaha now I have time! Well anyway here's Chapter 4!!

Disclaimers: I do not and will not ever own Tin Man, Labyrinth, Wyatt Cain or Jareth. Darn…

_Italics_Thoughts

_**Previously:**_

"_**You're Majesty! Princess DG and Prince Toby are missing!" yelled the guard.**_

_**In a castle, a man with blonde silky hair was watching DG walk through the labyrinth through a crystal and then watching her family's reaction toward her disappearance in another. This is going to be very interesting. He thought as he held Toby in his lap. **_

_**Let the games begin.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Magic Dance**

"Missing?" whispered Lavender Eyes as Azkadellia's face turned pale. Everyone's features were painted with worry but Cain's was painted with a dash of something else that only his son noticed.

"Well, you see You're Majesty, we went to check up on them half an hour after you left the castle and when we checked Princess Azkadellia's bedroom, the window was open but there was no Princess DG or Prince Toby" said the guard. "We have double checked the castle and there are no where to be found!"

"Double, no triple your searches! They must be found!" said Ahamo who immediately took up the leader role after seeing his wife was in a state of shock. The guards nodded and immediately set off to go back to the castle and search for the lost royals. "Mother, Father! We must go back to the castle! I want to find DG and Toby" Azkadellia told her parents, who shook their heads.

"Your mother and I can't go back to the castle right now. We need to attend this meeting we are the Queen and King of the O.Z" said Ahamo. "Well then I'll go!" declared Azkadellia. "You are not going alone honey, I'm coming too!" said Glitch while Jeb was heard saying "Me Too!" and Cain simply nodded that he was coming as well.

Tutor and Raw had decided to stay with the Queen and King to give them some comfort throughout the meeting. Azkadellia gave her parents a big hug and she exited the room, followed by Glitch, Jeb, and Cain.

Lavender-Eyes stared at the window next to her, the rain pouring and the wind gusting. "Let's just hope that they are alright" the Queen whispered while her husband nodded.

* * *

_**Back to DG**_

DG was furious.

No, she was beyond furious, beyond every single emotion ever felt.

She was stuck in a game where anything is possible and where nothing is what it seems. A game where one wrong move could cost her and make her waste more of her precious time, which at the present moment she didn't know how much time she had.

She was also getting frustrated because she had been walking and running through the labyrinth for what felt like years. No matter what she did or where she went there was no way out. DG was pretty sure she was lost which is why she was currently leaning on the walls of the labyrinth trying to think of a new tactic to get out of there.

"This thing just keeps going on and on! There's no way I can get out of here!" DG said as she was looking left to right. She scowled as she slid to the floor and sat down. She hated giving up she was never a quitter but this labyrinth would make even the strongest men cry with fear.

As she sat there pondering, she didn't notice a small creature come out from a hole in the wall and stare at her.

"Allo."

DG jumped, she didn't know someone was there with her. She looked around and then finally spotted what spoke. It was a…blue worm? The worm was staring at her with its huge reddish-brown eyes. It was wearing a red scarf and its blue hair was pointing out from every angle. It was a cute worm, but DG knew that in her world, worms didn't talk.

'_Well, this place is certainly filled with surprises'._

"Did you say... hello?" asked DG and the worm shook his head.

"No, I said "'allo," but that's close enough."

"Oh... you're a worm, aren't you?" DG mentally slapped her head when she asked this question. _Of course he's a worm you idiot!_ She tsked herself.

"Yeah, that's right!" the worm replied.

_Maybe he knows the way out of here! _

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth, do you?"

The worm shook his head and replied"Who, me? No, I'm just a worm. Say, come inside, and meet the missus." DG raised her eyebrows at the worm. She was in the middle of a crisis and all he could think about was meeting his missus? _Fat chance_ thought DG.

"No thanks. Look I have to solve this labyrinth but there aren't any turns or any openings or anything! It just goes on and on and-" DG was cut short by the worm saying "Well your not looking right, it's full of openings it's just you haven't seen them!"

"Where are they?"

"There's one just across there, its right in front of you!"

DG looked in front of her. She stared at a wall that seemed to be taunting her. "No there isn't" DG told the worm while the worm replied "Come inside and have a nice cup of tea!"

_I don't want any tea; I just want you to stop talking in riddles please!_

"There isn't an opening!" DG said and started to get up on her feet to prove the worm wrong. The worm merely chuckled and said "Of course there is! You try walking thru it and you'll see what I mean." DG slowly walked toward the wall but stopped halfway there. It was just a wall and nothing more.

Or so she thought.

"It's just a wall, there's no way through!" she told the worm and the worm said "Things are not always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." He had a point there.

Slowly, DG walked towards the wall and she put her hands up in case the worm did trick her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for an impact when she was about to hit the wall but didn't feel anything. She opened her and eyes and put her arms down. The worm was right! She was now in a different hallway which meant she was one step closer to reaching Toby.

She decided to go left this time but before she started her journey she heard the worm say 'Hold on!" _I forgot to thank him! _Thought DG and she went back to see the worm. "Thank you! That was incredibly helpful!" she told the worm and started walking away when he said "But don't go that way. Never go that way!" DG stopped. _Ok, then I'll go right this time. _She looked at the worm and uttered a polite thank you and went on her way.

The worm sighed and shook his head. Didn't she see him move his head to the right while he told her to not go that way? She wasn't supposed to go that way!

"If she'd have kept on going down that way she'd 'ave gone straight to that castle." The worm muttered and went back inside his home. Maybe spending quality time with his wife and drinking tea would help him forget what had just happened.

DG had walked for about a minute when she came across a new landscape. She was still in the labyrinth but in an open clearing. She saw a sign post with many hands and noticed that one of the hands was pointing to the castle. A baby's soft cry was heard throughout the area.

_Toby._

"I'm coming Toby" DG said as she followed the hand's directions and started walking through the labyrinth toward the castle.

* * *

_**At Goblin Castle**_

Jareth was getting a headache from all the muttering and laughing of the goblins who were currently trying to catch a chicken and the crying from the baby. He was in his throne room sprawled out on his chair with his legs on the char handles (like laying down kind of). He had his hand over his face trying to calm his headache down and thinking about the girl.

DG.

She was different than any other girl he had ever met. What she didn't know was that he had had his eyes on her for quite some time. He knew she was a Princess for a long time and he watched her grow up in the mortal world. She had a fire in her that he refused to let burn out. She was _magical _in her own way. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

_Flashback_

_Little DG was walking through the forest oblivious to the dangers within the forest. She was pretty sure she was lost but didn't dampen her mood one bit. Azkadellia refused to go on another one of her adventures because she was tired of taking the blame for DG's actions. So, the youngest princess told her mother that she was going to collect apples without Azkadellia and left before her mother could utter a word._

_DG was pretty sure she had been walking for a few hours but she was excited because she saw this walk in the forest as an adventure of a lifetime. She had pretended to slay a wild dragon and then imagined her being captured by an evil man but was rescued by a young tin man. She giggled at the tin man part because in her opinion, those men were really good looking. As she was walking she heard a quiet hoot next to her and she turned. _

_Perched on top of a branch was a beautiful snowy white owl that had been secretly watching her for some time and wanted to introduce himself. He had been flying for some time when he saw her walking in the forest all by herself and wondered why on earth this foolish girl was walking toward danger. So, being the curious goblin king he is known for, he decided to follow her. _

_He was amazed at her wild imagination and childish games and innocent eyes. She didn't see the forest as a place of danger like most inhabitants; she saw it as a magical land filled with talking creatures, fairies, and a knight in shining armor (who she called tin man). _

_DG looked at the owl curiously. She had never seen such a white owl before and something about him made her trust him but also fear him. She swallowed her fear since she wasn't known as the coward and took a brave step forward. "Hello" she told the owl "my name is DG, who are you?"_

_The owl was impressed; no one had ever presented themselves to him in this form. Usually all would leave him alone but not her. He was more impressed when she lifted her arm up toward him so he could sit in her arm. He did just that. DG giggled when the owl stared at her and started petting him. _

"_Would you like to join me on my adventure?"_

_Jareth looked at her wide blue eyes; they were filled to the brim with pure innocence. Most people's eyes were either filled with malice or fake innocence but this girl was different. Her painfully innocent eyes made him shudder. 'Such cruel eyes you have my dear' he thought. He looked at her once more and knew he couldn't say no, so he simply hooted._

_DG smiled which made her eyes sparkle even more making the Goblin King smile secretly. She was different that's for sure, but in a good way. As she started walking through the forest again, he vowed right then and there that he would watch this precious thing to protect her innocent eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Jareth had failed his vow after the evil sorceress took hold of her sister but when she was brought to the Other Side he reinstated his vow and kept a sharp eye on her. They had a few encounters after that and he smiled at them.

DG was definitely something.

He sighed as he heard that the baby had not stopped crying and with all the goblins chasing chickens and laughing loudly he knew there was only way to remedy his headache and quiet the baby.

A song perhaps?

He got up from his chair and looked at his companions. With one gloved hand he grabbed a goblin and said

"You remind me of the babe."

The goblin looked at him curiously before saying "What babe?"

"_The babe with the power."_

"_What power?"_

"_The power of voodoo."_

"_Who do?"_

"_You do."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Remind me of the babe."_

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
what could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said..._

When he said that Jareth pointed at Toby who seemed to be enjoying the song and he simply gurgled. Jareth laughed and picked him up and continued with his singing while the goblins were laughing, dancing and singing along with their Goblin King.

_  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free!_

Jareth looked at the clock and then he told Toby.

"In 9 hours and 23 minutes... you'll be mine."

Everyone was having a blast at the castle; too bad one person in the labyrinth was having a bad time.

* * *

_**DG**_

DG had thought of a clever way to figure out how to not get lost in the labyrinth. Her mother always scolded DG for not wearing make up. DG hated make up, she preferred the all natural look so what she did was everyday she would carry a tube of lipstick in her pocket and whenever she knew her mother was coming, DG would apply some lipstick on her lips so she could get the approval from her mother. DG was using the lipstick at her advantage now. Whenever DG walked a certain distant she would crouch down and draw an arrow on the brick ground pointing toward the direction she was going to take. She thought this was a very clever plan and she had drawn a few arrows.

Unfortunately for her, the goblin king had warned all goblins to make sure that the 'mortal girl' does not reach the castle. This included sabotaging her plan at the moment, and that's what the goblins where doing. When DG was a few feet away, a goblin would come and flip the brick upside down so it would seem as if DG had not passed that area before.

DG was crouching down finishing drawing another arrow. When she got up she walked into a section of the maze which was a dead end.

"Oh no."

DG was praying she wasn't lost. She decided to retrace her steps but then her something moving. She shrugged it off and walked toward the newly made arrow when she noticed that it was gone. She thought that she was angry a while ago but now she was furious.

"Somebody has been changing my marks!"

She was angry at the labyrinth; she was really starting to hate it with a passion. She threw her tube of lipstick at the wall.

"What a horrible place this is, it's not fair!"

"That's right! It's not fair!" someone said and DG turned towards the dead end where she was 2 figures with two heads laughing at her. They had a head where a head is supposed to be at and another head under their legs. They were holding a shield and wearing helmets. DG thought they had a slight resemblance Master Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but she shrugged it off. The one on the left was covered in red. He had a red shield, red shoes, red stockings, and a red helmet while the one on the right was blue everything. They were both standing and each was guarding a door.

DG walked up to them and told them "This was a dead end a minute ago." The bottom head of the one in blue replied with "No, that's the dead end behind you" and they all started laughing again. DG turned around and the entrance that she had just come in through was now the dead end.

"It keeps changing! What am I suppose to do?" she asked them and they gave her a really strange reply.

The bottom red guard said "Well, the only way out of here is to try one of these doors" while the bottom blue guard continued with "One of them leads to the castle at the end of the labyrinth, and the other one leads to…" The top guard piped up with "Ba-baba-BOOM!" and the bottom blue guard sad "Certain DEATH!" and all the four guards finished with "Oooooooooohh!"

_Great, now I know how Alice felt like when she went to Wonderland._

DG looked at the guards and decided to see if maybe they would give her the answer. "Which one is which?" she asked them and all four guards looked at each other. "Uh, we can't tell you" said the bottom red guard and DG asked "Why not?" "We don't know" said the bottom red guard but the bottom blue guard said while looking at his top half "but they do!"

"Oh, I'll ask them then." Said DG and she noticed that the top halves were looking very worried. The top Red Guard immediately said "Uh, you can't ask us, you can only ask one of us!" The top blue guard agreed and said "Mhm, it's in the rules! I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies." He pointed to the Red Guard "He always lies" and the Red Guard snapped with "I do not! I tell the truth!" "Oh what a lie!" All the guards started laughing after this was stated.

DG thought for a while on which door to take but decided to ask the Red Guard a question, so he went up to him. "Ok, answer yes or no, would the blue guard tell me that this door leads to the castle?" The Red Guard looked at her funny and then started a whispering conversation with his bottom half. He gave her a questionable look and replied with a "Yes."

DG thought for a moment and then said "Then, the blue guard's door leads to the center of the castle and your door leads to certain death." The guards oooh'ed at her and one of red guards (she wasn't sure which) said "How do you know. We could be telling the truth!" DG looked at him and said "But then you wouldn't be. If you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is no." "But I could be telling the truth!" retorted the Red Guard while DG said "But then he would be lying so, if you told me that he said yes I know the answer will still be no."

The Red Guard looked at the blue guard and asked "Is that right?" The blue guard shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know I've never understood the rules" This made all four heads laugh while DG said "I know its right!" The blue guard stepped aside to let DG into the door. "I think I'm getting smarter! It's a piece of cake!" was the last thing the guards heard DG say as she walked right into a hole and fell down.

DG was falling and she was trying to reach for something to make her stop falling. She finally stopped falling as she realized that…green slimy pairs of hands were holding her. "Stop it! Help!!" she told them. She saw that the hands were all forming faces and one of them told her "What do you mean help? We are helping." A different hand face said "We're helping hands!" "Well, you're hurting!" she hissed at them and one helping hand with a deep voice sad "Would you like us to let go?" and they loosened their grip on her and DG started to slide downwards.

"No!" DG yelled and that made the helping hands catch her again. One helping hand looked at her and asked "Well then, come on, which way?" DG was confused "which way?"

"Up or down?"

"Oh…"

"Come on, come on."

"We haven't got all day!"

"Well, it's a big decision for her."

"Which way do you want to go, hm?"

"Yes, which way?"

_Please don't make me regret this._

"Well…since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down."

The helping hands immediately went wild. One exclaimed "SHE CHOSE DOOWN!" and another one whispered "She chose down! HAH!" and the helping hands let her go. DG started panicking and asked "Was that wrong?"

"Too late now!"

DG was falling, falling and then she reached the ground but it was very dark with a little bit of light. DG started to shiver, she and dark places did not mix well. She wished Cain was here with her so he could just kick everyone's ass with his pistol. She smiled at that thought. Leave it to Cain to make her feel better in a place where it was her against the world.

* * *

_**Goblin Castle**_

The dancing and singing had finished but everyone was still in a very happy mood. Jareth was sitting in his throne, with a crystal in his hand watching DG fall to darkness. He sniggered and looked at all the goblins.

"She's in the oubliette."

Immediately the goblins started laughing which aggravated Jareth and he told them to shut up. They quieted down.

"She shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette; she should have given up by now."

"She'll never give up!" exclaimed a goblin and Jareth couldn't have agreed anymore. But he was determined to make DG his and just like her, he wasn't going to give up.

"The dwarf is about to lead her back to beginning, she'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again!" Jareth said and started laughing while the other goblins just looked at each other. Jareth sighed and in an annoyed tone he said "Well, laugh!"

Laughter was heard around the entire room and Jareth joined in. He couldn't wait until the clock struck 13 so he could have not only a new heir to his throne in the form of Toby, but also perhaps a new Queen at his side?

'_Your eyes can be so cruel DG, just as I can be so cruel.'_

* * *

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! This was 10 pages, pretty cool huh? Once again I'm very sorry for the late update I've been to caught up with school and what not. My teacher hates me and I'm not sure why. It's frustrating. Anyhow, I'm not sure when the next update will be but don't worry, it will be before the end of April.

The poll is still up from Chapter 1. I'll close it by the next chapter!!

Review Please!

Graciass!


End file.
